Charming Careers
Charming Careers is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Tangles tries to look for a job. Roles Starring *Tangles Featuring *Nugget *Jerky *Emily & Kit-Kat *Lumpy *Hiss Appearances *The Zebra *Pouches *Kendall *Tarsy *Whistle *Bobbles *Tycoon *Generic Tree Friends Plot Tangles turns on his TV, but the screen remains black. He slithers to his mailbox and discovers that he forgot to pay his cable bills. Worse yet, he doesn't have enough money to pay for it. Tangles sees he has no other choice but to sign up for a job. The first place he works is at a fast food joint. His first customer, Nugget, orders fries. Tangles looks at a basket of pre-cooked fries and picks it up with his mouth. Everything goes well until Jerky rudely asks for his order, causing Tangles to open his mouth and drop the whole basket in a deep fryer. In an attempt to pick it up, Tangles burns his tail and shakes droplets of boiling grease onto Jerky's body. The smell of fried pork makes Nugget flip out and push Jerky into a deep fryer. Tangles climbs out of an open window and flees. Later, Tangles is hired to work at a pet store. After looking at some adorable puppies, he spots a cage filled with hamsters. Emily and Kit-Kat arrive just in time to witness Tangles biting a hamster with his fangs. Emily screams while Kit-Kat runs away, and Tangles gets kicked out the store. Next, Tycoon hires Tangles to make a speech in front of a crowd. Tangles spits out venom as he talks, and by the time his speech is over, he realizes he has killed everyone in the crowd. After he leaves, Tycoon picks up the wet microphone, which is melted by the venom that also burns his hand. Tangles sadly wanders town, thinking of what job he is qualified for. Suddenly, Lumpy comes up to him saying that he knows the answer. Tangles smiles gleefully, until getting stuck in a basket. Lumpy plays a flute and Tangles is forced to rise up dancing. Although not really fond of this job at first, he quickly changes his perspective as it attracts a lot of people. From among the crowd, Hiss sets his sights on Tangles. Soon, he pounces and attacks the snake. Lumpy stops to watch the fight going on between Tangles and Hiss, so he pulls out a camera. Much later, Tangles returns home with a sack full of money. Getting on the couch, he turns on his TV and watches a nature documentary featuring the fight from earlier. Hiss is seen sitting next to Tangles, expecting he'd get half the money. Moral "If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing right." Deaths #Jerky is fried to death. #A hamster is killed from Tangles' bite. #A crowd of generic tree friends is killed by Tangles' venom. Injuries #Tycoon gets his hand burnt from venom. #Hiss and Tangles injure each other from a fight. Trivia *This is the first episode where Hiss survives. *Originally, Tangles was supposed to eat Kit-Kat. *The Zebra, Pouches, Kendall and Tarsy were seen at the restaurant. Tarsy, Pouches and Kendall later appear watching Lumpy charm Tangles. *Whistle and Bobbles appeared at the pet store. *Jerky is the only main character to die. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 45 Episodes